


An Isolating Isolation

by Jayfur08



Series: Family Of Six [7]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Blood, Chatting & Messaging, Death Dates, Drug Use, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Grief, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, again very light, groupchat, implied/referenced eating disorder, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfur08/pseuds/Jayfur08
Summary: Isolation was hard.They had separated at the wrong time. They really missed each other.But they had their phones!The unfortunate thing was it was a lot easier to pretend you're okay when you're just texting someone.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Everyone, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour, Everyone & Everyone, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Family Of Six [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065728
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27





	An Isolating Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Read the tags, again! This one, Anne does get help, but it still could be triggering so, please don't sacrifice your mental health just to read a fanfiction

** (KittyKatherine added BeheadedBoleyn, PalaceInRichmond, GoldenQueen, I<3Coffee, and JaneSeymour to ”QuarnQueens”) **

**_March 1st_ **   
**8:16 AM**

PalaceInRichmond: ?

PalaceInRichmond: Kitty what's this

BeheadedBoleyn: wait wait wait wait

BeheadedBoleyn: jane

BeheadedBoleyn: what is that

JaneSeymour: What?

BeheadedBoleyn: your name

BeheadedBoleyn: you gotta change it

JaneSeymour: Why?

BeheadedBoleyn: we all have interesting names

GoldenQueen: Yeah, come on!

KittyKatherine: Yeah yeah!

KittyKatherine: How about like

KittyKatherine: HeartOfStone?

PalaceInRichmond: little obvious though

KittyKatharine: More obvious than PalaceInRichmond? GoldenQueen? BeheadedBoleyn? I<3Coffee?

BeheadedBoleyn:...

BeheadedBoleyn: heartofstone it is

_(I <3Coffee changed JaneSeymour to BasicallyOurMum)_

BasicallyOurMum: What?

I<3Coffee: That's so much more fitting

GoldenQueen: Yeah yeah

KittyKatherine: Good choice good choice 

PalaceInRichmond: very fair yes

BeheadedBoleyn: yep

BasicallyOurMum: Okay.

BasicallyOurMum: Now, Kitty, why'd you make this?

BeheadedBoleyn: ugh you have grammar

KittyKatherine: Since we're all stuck in different houses for a few months...

I<3Coffee: God don't remind me

PalaceInRichmond: God forbidden virus

KittyKatherine: I made us a groupchat!

BeheadedBoleyn: nice

BasicallyOurMum: Oh, this is nice!

BasicallyOurMum: We can all talk to each other easier now!

GoldenQueen: Yeah

GoldenQueen: How are you guys doing so far?

KittyKatherine: Good all things considered

BasicallyOurMum: I'm doing nice

I<3Coffee: Out of coffee but good beside that

PalaceInRichmond: doing fine @BeheadedBoleyn @GoldenQueen you two okay?

GoldenQueen: Yeah

GoldenQueen: It is nice to have some peace and quiet

GoldenQueen: Though I totally miss all of you

**8:55 AM**

BasicallyOurMum: @BeheadedBoleyn, how are you doing?

KittyKatharine: Yeah you haven't talked for a few minutes

GoldenQueen: You okay?

BeheadedBoleyn: sorry stepped away from my phone for a bit

BeheadedBoleyn: oh uh

BeheadedBoleyn: fine ig

BasicallyOurMum: ”ig”?

I<3Coffee: It means ”I guess”

BasicallyOurMum: Oh, okay. Thank you.

PalaceInRichmond: uh oh

PalaceInRichmond: I know that tone

KittyKatherine: We're texting?

PalaceInRichmond: shh even then

PalaceInRichmond: you doing okay Anne?

BeheadedBoleyn: yeah

GoldenQueen: Honestly?

BeheadedBoleyn: honestly

BeheadedBoleyn: just bored

BeheadedBoleyn: i mean now i can't prank anyone now so i have nothing to do

PalaceInRichmond: okay but we're always here for you Bo

BasicallyOurMum: Yeah!

KittyKatherine: Mhm!

I<3Coffee: Is that how you say that? 

I<3Coffee: Like ”Mm-hmm”? ”Mhm”? ”Mmm-hmm”? ”Mmmhmm”??

I<3Coffee: Oh also I love you Anne

BeheadedBoleyn: i know donr worry

GoldenQueen: Don't*

BeheadedBoleyn: *inhale*

BeheadedBoleyn: fuck you

BasicallyOurMum: No cursing!

BeheadedBoleyn: heck you, then, catalina

BasicallyOurMum: Thank you.

GoldenQueen: I'm sorry I had to

BeheadedBoleyn: yeah yeah all good

BeheadedBoleyn: i would've to tbh

BeheadedBoleyn: too*

GoldenQueen: Dang it I was gonna do that 

BeheadedBoleyn: haha

** (PalaceInRichmond -> BeheadedBoleyn) **

PalaceInRichmond: hey seriously

PalaceInRichmond: are you okay?

BeheadedBoleyn: yeah

BeheadedBoleyn: seriously i am

BeheadedBoleyn: don't worry ill talk if im not fine

PalaceInRichmond: no offense but you aren't great at talking Anne

BeheadedBoleyn: trust me anna ive gotten better right

BeheadedBoleyn: for real

BeheadedBoleyn: im okay

PalaceInRichmond: okay... talk to me if you aren't

BeheadedBoleyn: i will

PalaceInRichmond: promise?

BeheadedBoleyn: promise

** (QuarnQueens)  
 _March 5th_ **   
**11:34 PM**

BeheadedBoleyn: if i ate myself would i become two times bigger or would i completely disappear

I<3Coffee: What

BasicallyOurMum: I don't... Know...

GoldenQueen: Anne what the fuck

KittyKatherine: No no she has a point

I<3Coffee: She DOES???

BasicallyOurMum: I don't... Well... Maybe... No...

PalaceInRichmond: hmm

GoldenQueen: What the fuck guys

BasicallyOurMum: You would... Well... I don't...

I<3Coffee: You guys are fucking breaking Jane

PalaceInRichmond: yeah Anne you're breaking my girlfriend

KittyKatherine: Well... I mean you would... I don't know actually. I- Hmm.

I<3Coffee: AND MINE COME ON ANNE

BeheadedBoleyn: sorry sorry ill go to sleep now

GoldenQueen: You better it's already late

PalaceInRichmond: ha Aragon being worried about Anne is so weird but nice

GoldenQueen: stfu

KittyKatherine: Awww are you worried about Annie?

GoldenQueen: I hate all of you

BeheadedBoleyn: even me?

GoldenQueen: 1. Go to sleep Anne. 2. No of course not I love you

BeheadedBoleyn: okay fine

PalaceInRichmond: awwww

I<3Coffee: AWWWWW

KittyKatherine: THAT'S SO CUTEE

BasicallyOurMum: You two are pretty cute.

GoldenQueen: I'm going to kill you guys

** (QuaranQueens) **

**_March 6th_  
1:34 AM**

KittyKatherine: Yall know what's trippy

BeheadedBoleyn: ?

BasicallyOurMum: What?

KittyKatherine: Us. We're trippy.

BeheadedBoleyn: *? increases*

PalaceInRichmond: what exactly are you talking about

KittyKatherine: How did we get here?

BasicallyOurMum: Uh...

GoldenQueen: Um

I<3Coffee: Well... 

I<3Cofffee: There was the note that told us to tell our stroies

I<3Coffee: And teh one free house that is like totallu paid for all of the tiem

KittyKatherine: Ugh we chose the worst time to try to leave that place and buy our own houses

BeheadedBoleyn: i dont know why i evre wanted to leave that place now

GoldenQueen: I know

KittyKatherine: But anyway

KittyKatherine: Who... Did it? That? How are we alive?

BasicallyOurMum: I have no idea.

PalaceInRichmond: huh

PalaceInRichmond: I mean I'm just glad that I am alive

I<3Coffee: Yeah

KittyKatherine: Now we get to have an actual life without....him......

BeheadedBoleyn: at least now we can

GoldenQueen: Bitch is double dead

PalaceInRichmond: more like it than him

GoldenQueen: Yeah fuck it

BeheadedBoleyn: hell ya

BasicallyOurMum: Wait a second.

BasicallyOurMum: Why are all of you up?

PalaceInRichmond: sleep is for the weak

KittyKatherine: Thinking about what I previously said

I<3Coffee: Dramk like a shit ton of coffee and mu hands are jittery as Hell

BasicallyOurMum: That's concerning.

GoldenQueen: I have no idea actually

GoldenQueen: Just realized how late it was

BeheadedBoleyn: idk either

BeheadedBoleyn: insomnias a bitch ig

KittyKatherine: You okay?

BeheadedBoleyn: u guys dont need to coddle me im fine

BeheadedBoleyn: what about cathy

BeheadedBoleyn: is she okay

I<3Coffee: no

BeheadedBoleyn: i rest my case

GoldenQueen: Qhat case?

KittyKatharine: Qhat

GoldenQueen: Stfu

KittyKatharine: :(

I<3Coffee: HEY

PalaceInRichmond: WOOOW CATHERJNE

BeheadedBoleyn: MUUUUUM

GoldenQueen: Wait-

BasicallyOurMum: Catherine.

GoldenQueen: SHIT

BasicallyOurMum: Catherine!

GoldenQueen: SHOOT

BeheadedBoleyn: HAHA

BasicallyOurMum: Apologize to Kat, Catherine.

GoldenQueen:...

GoldenQueen: I'm sorry, Kat...

KittyKatherine: :)

KittyKatherine: All is forgiven

BeheadedBoleyn: BABY!

PalaceInRichmond: FUCK

BasicallyOurMum: Anna.

PalaceInRichmond: FRICK

BeheadedBoleyn: COME ON OUT AND GET DRESSED

BeheadedBoleyn: You're my date for the pep rally tonight!

KittyKatherine: What

GoldenQueen: Oh my God

GoldenQueen: Perfect grammar too

PalaceInRichmond: LOOK WHAT YOU DID KAT

KittyKatherine: W h a t d i d I d o ?

I<3Coffee: Hey leave her alone she doesn't know

BasicallyOurMum: I don't know what's happening.

PalaceInRichmond: it starts with one, just one reference

PalaceInRichmond: Then all day she's just... 

PalaceInRichmond: singing...

GoldenQueen: I hate it

I<3Coffee: Usually musicals.

GoldenQueen: I hate musicals now

BeheadedBoleyn: MUSICALS TELL THE IMPOSSIBLEEEEE

KittyKatherine: Oh

BeheadedBoleyn: THE GUY WHO DIDN'T LIKE MUSICALSSS

BasicallyOurMum: Ah, I see now.

BeheadedBoleyn: :)

BasicallyOurMum: How long did it last?

GoldenQueen: A day

GoldenQueen: The day you and Kat had gone out to look at houses

KittyKatherine: Whenever it's the four of you something interesting always happens Istg

BeheadedBoleyn: FOUR JEWS IN A ROOM BITCHIN’

PalaceInRichmond: FUCK

PalaceInRichmond: and DON'T try and censor me Jane

BasicallyOurMum: Okay, I think cursing is warranted here.

GoldenQueen: At least it's over text so we don't have to hear her

KittyKatherine: I've never heard it so

PalaceInRichmond: yeah

I<3Coffee: Ita so SO loud

BasicallyOurMum: Anne, how long do you plan on doing this?

BeheadedBoleyn: you guys are ni fun

BeheadedBoleyn: im not that annoyinh

BeheadedBoleyn: abuot it

GoldenQueen: Yeah right

GoldenQueen: You were screaming all day

I<3Coffee: More like screeching

GoldenQueen: Yeah

PalaceInRichmond: guys calm down

PalaceInRichmond: it wasn't that annoying

GoldenQueen: Shut up Anna it was so obnoxious

BasicallyOurMum: Um, Catherine, honey. Maybe we should change the subject?

PalaceInRichmond: yeah

GoldenQueen: I was so close to just leaving for the day

GoldenQueen: I mean seriously Anne wouldn't shut up

KittyKatherine: Catherine maybe you should chill out

GoldenQueen: Hopefully she doesn't carry this to the morning

PalaceInRichmond: CATHERINE JESUS FUCKING CHRIST

PalaceInRichmond: SHUT THE FUCK UP OKAY

GoldenQueen: What

KittyKatherine: @BeheadedBoleyn You okay?

GoldenQueen: SHIT ANNE

GoldenQueen: I'M SORRY I GOT CARRIED ASAY

GoldenQueen: I didn't mean it I'm so SO SOFRY

PalaceInRichmond: Anne Anne 

PalaceInRichmond: seriously dude @BeheadedBoleyn you're woreying me

BasicallyOurMum: Anne, honey, are you okay?

I<3Coffee: Anne Catherine didn't maen it

PalaceInRichmond: she's just a fucking idiot

KittyKatherine: @BeheadedBoleyn?

BeheadedBoleyn: im fune

BeheadedBoleyn: like i said before u guys dont need to fucking coddle mw

BeheadedBoleyn: im goinf to bed

PalaceInRichmond: ok

KittyKatherine: Night

BasicallyOurMum: Goodnight, Anne!

** (PalaceInRichmond added GoldenQueen, BasicallyOurMum, I<3Coffee, and KittyKatherine to a groupchat) **

_(PalaceInRichmond renamed the groupchat CATHERINE WHAT THE FUCK)_

PalaceInRichmond: CATHERINE WHAT THE FUCK

GoldenQueen: IM SORRY I GOT CAUGHT UP IN RANTING AND DIDNT REALIZE

PalaceInRichmond: DONT YOU REMEMBR HOW ANNE GETS SENSITIVE AND THEN PULLS AWAY WE DONT NEED TO DEAL WITH THAT

GoldenQueen: IM SORRY OKAG ITS LATE AND IM AN ISIOT

KittyKatherine: Okay okay okay

KittyKatherine: Whatever

_(KittyKatherine renamed the groupchat Helping Anne)_

KittyKatherine: Let's focus on that

BasicallyOurMum: Yes.

I<3Coffee: Mhm

PalaceInRichmond: yeah

GoldenQueen: Yeah

KittyKatherine: How do we do that

I<3Coffee: Uhh

I<3Coffee: Maybe we should like

I<3Coffee: Okay is visiting her an option?

BasicallyOurMum: Not really for me, no.

KittyKatherine: I can but I think it'd be better if we texted, they're cracking down on isolation laws you know?

GoldenQueen: Yeah didn't people get arrested in a party or smth?

PalaceInRichmond: it would suck if we got areeated

PalaceInRichmond: arrested

GoldenQueen: Yeah

I<3Coffee: @BasicallyOurMum How strict is it around you?

BasicallyOurMum: There are cops around my house a lot.

GoldenQueen: Oh

BasicallyOurMum: I can go out, for Anne, but it would probably be better to do it over text.

PalaceInRichmond: okay hear me oit

PalaceInRichmond: we ALL go back to the one house

KittyKatherine: I meeeaaannnn

KittyKatherine: I'm down

PalaceInRichmond: just

PalaceInRichmond: stay there

PalaceInRichmond: until it's all ovee

GoldenQueen: We should.jusy do taht

GoldenQueen: Dang it is late

BasicallyOurMum: Yeah, let's continue this in the morning.

I<3Coffee: Okay but so y'all know I'm good to go to the house

PalaceInRichmond: cool

PalaceInRichmond: night guys

I<3Coffee: NIGHT

I<3Coffee: Fuck me I accidentally capitalized 

BasicallyOurMum: Goodnight, all!

KittyKatherine: Night night

** (KittyKatherine -> BeheadedBoleyn) **

KittyKatherine: Hey for real

KittyKatherine: You good?

KittyKatherine: Catherine didn't mean it she just got carried away ranting

KittyKatherine: Seriously Anne she loves you

BeheadedBoleyn: yeah i know

BeheadedBoleyn: dont worry

KittyKatherine: Promise you won't...

KittyKatherine: You know?

BeheadedBoleyn: what slash my arm up with a blade?

KittyKatherine: That's one way to put it

BeheadedBoleyn: yeah i wont 

KittyKatherine: Promise?

BeheadedBoleyn: promise kit

KittyKatherine: Thanks

KittyKatherine: We should go to bed now

BeheadedBoleyn: i will

BeheadedBoleyn: night kit

KittyKatherine: Goodnight Annie!

**(QuaranQueens)**

**_March 8th_  
9:56 AM**

PalaceInRichmond: okay so

GoldenQueen: Uh oh

KittyKatherine: Anna what happened

PalaceInRichmond: I may or may not bbbbeeeeeeee

PalaceInRichmond: in the hospital

BeheadedBoleyn: WHAT THE FUCK

BasicallyOurMum: OH MY GOD, ANNA!

BeheadedBoleyn: really mum

BeheadedBoleyn: grammar at a time like this?

GoldenQueen: HNJGHWTVDHSNSI

KittyKatherine: ANNA WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED

PalaceInRichmond: I fell down the stairsr

PalaceInRichmond: broke my wrist

BeheadedBoleyn: omg

PalaceInRichmond: but I'll be out by the end of the day

BasicallyOurMum: I'm going to your house.

KittyKatherine: Isn't it too dangerous?

BasicallyOurMum: Anna has broken her wrist, I am taking care of her!

BeheadedBoleyn: valid

GoldenQueen: I'm sure Anna will be fine with just a broken wrist

PalaceInRichmond: look if she wants to come she can come

BasicallyOurMum: I'm on my way, tell me the hospital.

I<3Coffee: There's like one hospital in this area

KittyKatherine: *Cough Cough*SIMPS *Cough Cough*

BeheadedBoleyn: *nods* accurate

I<3Coffee: Ha SIIIMPS

GoldenQueen: The fuck does simp mean?

BeheadedBoleyn: it means youre like super into someone an embarrassing amount

GoldenQueen: Ohhh

GoldenQueen: Yeah you guys are simps

PalaceInRichmond: stfu

_(PalaceInRichmond changed KittyKatherine to SimpForCathy)_

SimpForCathy: >:(

BeheadedBoleyn: omg shes fighting back im scared

_(PalaceInRichmond changed I <3Coffee to SimpForKat)_

SimpForKat: HEYYY!!

BeheadedBoleyn: shit

BeheadedBoleyn: okay anna wait

_(PalaceInRichmond changed GoldenQueen to SimpForAnne)_

SimpForAnne: FUCK YOU ANNA

BasicallyOurMum: Catherine, no cursing.

SimpForAnne: MAKE HER STOP

BasicallyOurMum: I'm on my way to the hospital.

SimpForKat: JANE CMON

BasicallyOurMum: Oh no, can't text right now. I'm driving. Bye!

SimpForCath: MUUUMMM

PalaceInRichmond: HA

PalaceInRichmond: now Anne

BeheadedBoleyn: ok anna wait

_(PalaceInRichmond changed BeheadedBoleyn to SimpForCatalina)_

SimpForCatalina: FUUUCK

_(SimpForAnne changed PalaceInRichmond to SimpForJaney)_

SimpForJaney: fuck you guys

SimpForCath: YOU STARTED THIS

SimpForCatalina: and im ending it

_(SimpForCatalina changed SimpForAnne to GoldenQueen)_

GoldenQueen: Thank you Annie

_(SimpForCatalina changed SimpForKat to I <3Coffee)_

I<3Coffee: Hell ya bittccchhhh

SimpForCath: Ha

_(SimpForCatalina changed SimpForKath to KittyKatherine)_

KittyKatherine: Cool cool

_(SimpForCatalina changed their name to BeheadedBoleyn)_

BeheadedBoleyn: there

_(BeheadedBoleyn changed SimpForJaney to PalaceInRichmond)_

BeheadedBoleyn: we all good

PalaceInRichmond: yeah

BasicallyOurMum: Anna, which room are you in?

PalaceInRichmond: I'm on my way out just meet me at the door

BasicallyOurMum: Okay, Anna!

BeheadedBoleyn: so are you two gonna share a house now

PalaceInRichmond: probably 

PalaceInRichmond: why not we got exposed we'll just live together until my wrist is good then go to separate houses

BasicallyOurMum: Exactly!

KittyKatherine: You two should just go to the main house

KittyKatherine: We should all just go there tbh but idk if we can so

I<3Coffee: Yeah we should like migrate there slowly

BeheadedBoleyn: ha yeah

BeheadedBoleyn: like one person every week

KittyKatherine: Yeah!!

KittyKatherine: Anna and Jane are there, then one of us can go in like a week, then keep going until we're all there 

GoldenQueen: I'm down

GoldenQueen: Who should go next

BeheadedBoleyn: cathy

I<3Coffee: Why?

BeheadedBoleyn: someone needs to make sure you dont die of a coffee ovredose

I<3Coffee: I resent the implication I don't have self control

BeheadedBoleyn: it isnf an implication irs a well known fact

KittyKatherine: 1. Anne do you know how to spell? 2. Cathy I love you but she's right

BeheadedBoleyn: HA

BeheadedBoleyn: heyyy i can tyep right i choose not to

I<3Coffee: Fine I'll go netx

BeheadedBoleyn: then kat should go shes been alone for toolong and it makes sense that couples should go

KittyKatherine: Cool

BeheadedBoleyn: then catalina and then ill go

GoldenQueen: Why me?

BeheadedBoleyn: id be antsy and sad if u were alone in a house and i was with everyone else

GoldenQueen: Awww

BeheadedBoleyn: plus i just want u to go first 

KittyKatherine: Simp

I<3Coffee: Let's not start that again

PalaceInRichmond: yeah lets not

BeheadedBoleyn: that was horrible i xant believe im the one that had to step up and stop ot

GoldenQueen: I was surprised but pleased 

BasicallyOurMum: Okay! Anna and I are at the main house. I'm going to make Anna some dinner and make sure her wrist can properly heal!

BeheadedBoleyn: i want jane dinner

KittyKatherine: Sammeeee

I<3Coffee: I'll get Jane dinner in a week 

GoldenQueen: I just can't wait for us all to be in the same house

BeheadedBoleyn: mhmm

** (GoldenQueen -> BeheadedBoleyn) **

GoldenQueen: So

GoldenQueen: You sure you don't wanna go first?

BeheadedBoleyn: yeah

GoldenQueen: And it's purely out of worry for me and not self-hatred of yourself?

BeheadedBoleyn: yep

GoldenQueen: It isn't because you think you don't deserve it?

BeheadedBoleyn: yes

GoldenQueen: You promise? 

BeheadedBoleyn: yeahhh dont woryr

GoldenQueen: Anne, please

GoldenQueen: You know I love you right? 

GoldenQueen: And I'd give you the spot in a heartbeat?

GoldenQueen: And you PROMISE it isn't because you think you don't deserve it?

BeheadedBoleyn: dont worry catalina

BeheadedBoleyn: i promise

GoldenQueen: Thank you

** (QuarnQueens) **

**_March 19th_  
11:54 AM**

I<3Coffee: TODAY'S THE DAY BITCHES

BeheadedBoleyn: hell YEAH cath

I<3Coffee: I'M GONNA BE AROUND PEOPLE AND SOON AROUND KITTY

KittyKatherine: Love you

PalaceInRichmond: can't wait to see you

PalaceInRichmond: Ksne is getting ur rokm ready

PalaceInRichmond: funk writing eurh one hsnd id hardffff

BeheadedBoleyn: oof

I<3Coffee: F in the chat for Anna

I<3Coffee: F

BeheadedBoleyn: f

KittyKatherine: F

GoldenQueen: F

PalaceInRichmond: stfu

BasicallyOurMum: Cathy, when will you be coming over?

I<3Coffee: On my way! Ttyl

BasicallyOurMum: What?

PalaceInRichmond: it meabs

PalaceInRichmond: skmonr else please I canr type fuvk meee

KittyKatherine: It means, ”Talk to you later”

BasicallyOurMum: Oh, okay!

I<3Coffee: I am SO HYPED RIGHT NOW

GoldenQueen: Aren't you driving? 

I<3Coffee: I'm at a red ligjt

BasicallyOurMum: CATHY!

I<3Coffee: Okay okay I'm leaving

BeheadedBoleyn: mamabearjane

BasicallyOurMum: What?

KittyKatherine: MamaBearJane

GoldenQueen: Yep

BasicallyOurMum: I'm not a ’mama bear.’

BeheadedBoleyn: u so r

KittyKatherine: Remember when that guy was looking at us weird for stimming and you very loudly asked him what his problem was and almost beat him up when he said, ”Your freaky friends over there”?

GoldenQueen: Yeah you totally are a mama bear

BeheadedBoleyn: its not a bad thing

BeheadedBoleyn: its a good thing!

KittyKatherine: Yeah you're like super defensive and strong!

GoldenQueen: We can always depend on you

BasicallyOurMum: Aww, thank you!

I<3Coffe: OPEN THE DOOR FUCKERS I'M HERE

I<3Coffee: Also Jane so is a mama bear

PalaceInRichmond: im opt ung the doof

PalaceInRichmond: fuck me

BeheadedBoleyn: thats janes job

GoldenQueen: QISNSSBAKYSNS

PalaceInRichmond: I-

I<3Coffee: ANNA IS SO RED I

BasicallyOurMum: ANNE

KittyKatherine: Oop no punctuation

BeheadedBoleyn: HEY ANNA WAS THE ONE CURSING

BeheadedBoleyn: SHE GAVE ME THE OPPORTUNITY WHAT WAS I SUPPOED TO DO NOT RAKE IT

GoldenQueen: In Anne's defense

GoldenQueen: It was such an obvious shot Kat or Cathy would've made it if Anne didn't 

KittyKatherine: True

BeheadedBoleyn: i rest my case

I<3Coffee: Aragon's only defending Anne because she's a simp

BeheadedBoleyn: stfu u r too

KittyKatherine: Anne I beg of you use words

BasicallyOurMum: Yeah, I agree with Kat on that one.

PalaceInRichmond: I canf use the eord ’fuck’ anymore

PalaceInRichmond: you did tjis Anne

BeheadedBoleyn: im proud

KittyKatherine: So am I 

BasicallyOurMum: Anyway...

BasicallyOurMum: Kitty, you'll be here in a week, right?

KittyKatherine: Yep!

I<3Coffee: I'm so glad we're doing this

GoldenQueen: I know I can't wait until we're all together again

BeheadedBoleyn: sammeeee

** (I<3Coffee -> BeheadedBoleyn) **

I<3Coffee: I think you should go first

BeheadedBoleyn: y

BeheadedBoleyn: why?

I<3Coffee: It's March 19th

BeheadedBoleyn: im aware

I<3Coffee: You'll be alone on Elizabeth's death day

BeheadedBoleyn: .

BeheadedBoleyn: i know

BeheadedBoleyn: im fine

I<3Coffee: I know you're not

BeheadedBoleyn: ill be fine

BeheadedBoleyn: i want catalina to be there first

I<3Coffee: Anne

BeheadedBoleyn: trust me

BeheadedBoleyn: i wont do anything bad

BeheadedBoleyn: ill text or just come over if its too much

I<3Coffee: You promise?

BeheadedBoleyn: trust me

I<3Coffee: You promise that you'll contact us if you're struggling?

BeheadedBoleyn: promise

BeheadedBoleyn: I promise.

I<3Coffee: Thank you

** (QuarnQueens) **

**_March 23rd_  
2:34 PM**

KittyKatherine: Guys

KittyKatherine: Can someone come pick me up from that coffee place?

PalaceInRichmond: what happened?

BeheadedBoleyn: you okay

KittyKatherine: Um

KittyKatherine: There's a guy here

KittyKatherine: He's being aggressive and refusing to wear a mask

KittyKatherine: I don't feel safe walking past him to walk out

I<3Coffee: I'm on my way

GoldenQueen: Cool

GoldenQueen: Then you can just go to the main house a few days early

KittyKatherine: Yeah

BasicallyOurMum: You two be careful and come straight home!

PalaceInRichmond: Cathy don't punch the dude 

I<3Coffee: No promises

BeheadedBoleyn: if she does you better take a video kat

KittyKatherine: Of course

**2:42 PM**

KittyKatherine: _[Video attachment]_

PalaceInRichmond: omfg

I<3Coffee: LOOK

KittyKatherine: SHE FUCKING SLAPPED HIM I

BeheadedBoleyn: TELL THE STORY KAT

KittyKatherine: The door opened so I got up and walked out thinking it was Cathy

KittyKatherine: It was actually the dude's friend who came to help him not wear a mask I guess

BeheadedBoleyn: fuckers

I<3Coffee: Agreed

KittyKatherine: I bumped into him and he started pushing me and tore my mask off

KittyKatherine: I panicked and pushed him back, but PTSD and anxiety and shit was kicking in and before I knew it I was on the ground 

KittyKatherine: Panic attacking

GoldenQueen: Okay Cathy?

I<3Coffee: I CAME IN, SAW KITTY ON THE FLOOR PANIC ATTACKING AND REFLEXES KICKED IT

I<3Coffee: I STARTED YELLING AND STUFF

KittyKatherine: I heard her voice and started to feel a little better saw her looking pissed and pulled out my phone for Anne

BeheadedBoleyn: nice

PalaceInRichmond: what happened

I<3Coffee: I slapped one of them, they both ran out, I grabbed Kitty and then we darted

KittyKatherine: Now we're at home waiting to explain to Jane and hoping she'll see this instead of my bruises and Cathy's bruised hand from the hit

BeheadedBoleyn: that hard huh

PalaceInRichmond: Jesus Christ

BasicallyOurMum: I gave you two one job.

KittyKatherine: OKAY

GoldenQueen: Shit

BeheadedBoleyn: f in the chat for them

PalaceInRichmond: f

GoldenQueen: f

KittyKatherine: f for myself

I<3Coffee: f

BasicallyOurMum: I will give you a pass, since it was self-defense, but please come inside so I can help fix you two up.

BeheadedBoleyn: oh

PalaceInRichmond: that wasn't bad

GoldenQueen: Huh

KittyKatherine: We're coming!!!

I<3Coffee: Yep

BeheadedBoleyn: so kitty moved in early then

GoldenQueen: Why don't we just 

GoldenQueen: All move in now?

PalaceInRichmond: yeah Catherine picks Anne up like tomorrow and they just come in

KittyKatherine: You think it would be fine?

BeheadedBoleyn: idk the police have been hella active in my area

BeheadedBoleyn: someone said they got trailed by them or something i dont know

BeheadedBoleyn: i dont wanna put anyone in danger itd be better to wait until they chill out

GoldenQueen: Oh okay...

GoldenQueen: That sucks...

I<3Coffee: Yeah

KittyKatherine: We'll all be together soon enough though

BeheadedBoleyn: ya

BasicallyOurMum: Well, both of your guys' rooms are ready here!

GoldenQueen: Cool I'll probably come soon then

BeheadedBoleyn: same as soon as i can

PalaceInRichmond: can't wait for the reunion

KittyKatherine: I'm excited!

I<3Coffee: At least we can isolate together

** (BasicallyOurMum -> BeheadedBoleyn) **

BasicallyOurMum: Hey, Anne...

BeheadedBoleyn: oof

BeheadedBoleyn: whatd i do 

BasicallyOurMum: I was cleaning your room and noticed you have... A lot of pictures of Elizabeth.

BasicallyOurMum: Which is fine!

BeheadedBoleyn: ok

BasicallyOurMum: I get it.

BasicallyOurMum: I know her death date is tomorrow.

BeheadedBoleyn: .

BasicallyOurMum: Why don't you come over tomorrow?

BeheadedBoleyn: ok

BasicallyOurMum: Really?

BeheadedBoleyn: yeah

BasicallyOurMum: You promise?

BeheadedBoleyn: promise

BasicallyOurMum: Thank you, Anne!

BeheadedBoleyn: np

BeheadedBoleyn: no problem

** (Helping Anne) **

BasicallyOurMum: So, Anne is gonna come over tomorrow. Catherine, you're welcome to join her!

KittyKatherine: Cool

GoldenQueen: Oh yeah okay

GoldenQueen: I'll text her tomorrow and we'll work it out

PalaceInRichmond: nice

I<3Coffee: Alright

**_March 24th_  
3:21 AM**

** (BeheadedBoleyn -> PalaceInRichmond) **

BeheadedBoleyn: I've been planning this for a while, you know... I know exactly how I'm gonna die, know when I'll die, I've been praying for weeks now. Hoping I'll be let into Heaven. I just wanna see her again...

Let me start this by saying I'm sorry. Really. I know... I know I should've reached out. But I didn't want to be more of a burden than I am. Now I'm not a burden. I'll never be a burden to you guys again.

Anna, I...

I'm sorry.

I love you. Really. You're the best friend and prank duo I could ever ask for. Take care of Kitty for me. You be her... New cousin.

Please make sure Kitty is doing okay.

I know you're gonna be mad. You should be. Don't ever blame yourself. This was all my fault. Just blame me. I'm not a good person. It's okay. You can hate me.

Maybe I'll see you again one day... Love you, Anna. Please don't be too mad if we see each other again someday.

Sincerely, Me (sorry had to make that reference. You'll get it)

PalaceInRichmond: what the fuck

PalaceInRichmond: Anne it's so late and that's long

PalaceInRichmond: okay let me read it

**3:22 AM**

PalaceInRichmond: ANNE DONT YOU FUCKING DARE

PalaceInRichmond: ANNE I SWEAR TO GOD PLEASE

PalaceInRichmond: ANNE YOU FUCKER YOU PROMISED YOU'D TALK

PalaceInRichmond: ANNE

PalaceInRichmond: FUCK

** (BeheadedBoleyn -> KittyKatherine) **

**3:21 AM**

BeheadedBoleyn: I broke my promise.

Kit, I've been cutting almost every day this past month. I know. I'm so sorry. I just... I just missed Elizabeth and you guys and felt so bad... And just... Everything else. There's so much, I can't deal with it all. 

I should be talking. I shouldn't be doing this. I know. But it... I couldn't stop. I didn't wanna bug you guys...

I'm sorry.

But please, Kat, do one thing for me. Please... Don't... Don't cut. Don't make my mistakes.

Don't do what I did. Reach out. You have Cathy and everyone else. Don't forget that.

Let everyone else take care of you.

Ah let me be more clear. I'm killing myself, Kitty. And I'm so so SO sorry. I just can't do it anymore. This is a mess.

Look, you get it right? To feel their touch on your skin way after it happened. To want to do anything to get the feeling off. To know that it's irrational and impossible, but be terrified that they'll come back and find you. To need some kind of release or relief. For me, it was cutting. It was a temporary fix.

Please don't be too sad. Don't blame yourself. Reach out. Please. I know I'm asking a lot and you don't owe me anything. But I just want you to be okay.

Love you, your fellow Beheaded cuz

KittyKatherine: ?

**3:22 AM**

KittyKatherine: ANNIE

KittyKatherine: ANNIE PLEASE

KittyKatherine: ANNE PLEASE DON'T

KittyKatherine: ANNE COME ON YOY CANT

KittyKatherine: ANNE PLEASE

KittyKatherine: ANNE YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDNT CUT

KittyKatherine: ANNE PLEASE

KittyKatherine: ANNIE PLEASE DONR FUCKING DO IT

**(BeheadedBoleyn - > I<3Coffee)**

**3:21 AM**

BeheadedBoleyn: I fucking lied

I can't do it

It's her death day. I wasn't there to see any of it. I miss her a lot. I just wanna be with her. That's all I've ever wanted to be honest

So I'm doing it. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna kill myself and be with her.

I know I know. ”If you kill yourself, you'll go to Hell!”

But the thing is I've been praying, crying, begging to be let it. Just... Let me see her again. That's all I want.

Thank you, for taking care of her. Thanks for telling me stories about her. You raised her more than I ever did. I doubt that she actually registered me as her Mom. I wasn't even around. Thanks for being there for her than I ever was.

Thank you for everything, Cathy. Take care of Kat. Treat her right. Make sure she doesn't do anything bad. Make sure she doesn't do what I did. Frankly, no one will ever be good enough for Kitty, since she deserves the world

But you're pretty close.

I know I'm not good enough for her, in any way. I'm broken, insensitive, weak, annoying. She deserves a better cousin. 

So I'm sorry. Goodbye.

Love, your Cousin in law (or whatever)

I<3Coffee: Christ Anne it's late what is this

I<3Coffee: Not that I sleep anyway

I<3Coffee: Ah let me read it and help you

**3:22 AM**

I<3Coffee: ANNE FUCK

I<3Coffee: ANNE LIZZY WOULDNT WANT THIS SHE WOULDNT WANT YOU TO DIE

I<3Coffee: ANNE YOU BITCH DONT DO IT

I<3Coffee: GET TBE FUCK BACK ON HERE AND TALK TO ME

I<3Coffee: ANNE YOU SAID YOUD REACH OUT

I<3Coffee: ANNE BOLEYN PLEASE

I<3Coffee: ANNE FUCK I

I<3Coffee: BOLEYN COME ON

I<3Coffee: FUCK PLEASE ANNE

** (BeheadedBoleyn -> BasicallyOurMum) **

**3:21 AM**

BeheadedBoleyn: I'm not gonna be there tomorrow. Or today. It's late. But... I'm not gonna go back home.

I don't know where I'll go. Maybe heaven. Probably Hell though. I hope heaven. Maybe I'll be able to see you guys again.

You get it right? I miss Lizzie. She died today. Well, not today. Years ago. But it's her... Deathday. I guess. You get it though right? You miss them too right

But please don't do what I did. You have new ’kids’ now, people who need you. Kitty, Cathy, Anna, Catalina. Please take care of them. Especially Catalina... She has... Issues you know? And I just... I don't want her to be too sad

I don't mean to put pressure on you. Just... Remember, to let people take care of you though. Take care of each other. Let them help you.

They love you, Jane. Really. You have to let them take care of you. You aren't a burden to them. Trust me.

Don't be like me. Don't hide it until you lose to yourself. 

Love you, Jane. I'll try and say hi to everyone's loved ones. Tell them about you guys.

Thank you, for everything... Mum. And I'm sorry.

Love, Annie, your basically daughter.

BasicallyOurMum: Anne, it's really late...

BasicallyOurMum: Okay, let me read the text, and I'll see what I can do to help!

**3:22 AM**

BasicallyOurMum: ANNE

BasicallyOurMum: ANNE WHAT ARE YOU DOING

BasicallyOurMum: ANNE WAIT

BasicallyOurMum: ANNIE YOU CANNOT DO THIS

BasicallyOurMum: ANNE LET ME HELP YOU

BasicallyOurMum: LET US HELP YOU PLEADE

BasicallyOurMum: ANNIE PLEASE DONT

BasicallyOurMum: ANNIE

** (BeheadedBoleyn -> GoldenQueen) **

**3:21 AM**

BeheadedBoleyn: I'm gonna keep this short

I don't know how much I can write with you... I'm sorry...

I love you, Catalina. I really do. I'm sorry for our... Rocky past. I'm sorry but I can't keep going.

I wanted to marry you one day. I wanted to maybe have a kid with you. Grow old with you. Forget about Henry and my beheading and our shitty past and just live with you. 

But I can't.

You know you deserve better. I'm sorry I know I promised I wasn't self-loathing and shit but I am. Because I'm not good...

I'm a horrible person. You deserve someone better than me. You should find someone better than me. You will find someone better.

I don't know why I fought so hard to get back to you just to hurt you so much. Just to be so fucking annoying.

I'm gonna end this now. I don't know what else to say. So... Goodbye, Catalina.

Love, Anne Boleyn.

GoldenQueen: Hey

GoldenQueen: Long text uh

GoldenQueen: I can pick you up if you want

GoldenQueen: Hold on let me read this

**3:22 AM**

GoldenQueen: Anne

GoldenQueen: ANNE

GoldenQueen: ANNE I DONT WANT ANYONE ELSE

GoldenQueen: ANNIE I ONLY WANT YOU

GoldenQueen: BOLEYN

GoldenQueen: BO PLEASE

GoldenQueen: BO I ONLY WANT YOU ANN I LOVE YOU

GoldenQueen: I WANNA MARRY YOU TOO JUST YOU PLEASE

GoldenQueen: I DONT WANT ANGONE ELSE ANNE

GoldenQueen: ANNE YOU'RE A WONDERFUL PERSON PLEADE

GoldenQueen: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING PLEASE

** (QuarnQueens) **

**3:22 AM**

BeheadedBoleyn: I'm sorry...

————————————————

Anne sighed and set her phone down. She ignored the buzzing and walked over to the counter.

She pulled out the sleeping pills, slipped the choker off her neck, and picked up a picture of Elizabeth.

”Lizzie...” She sniffed and choked back a sob, ”I'm so sorry... I hope I'll be there soon...”

She got a cup of water, put the pills in her mouth, and prayed, one last time, that she could go to Heaven, see Elizabeth and maybe even greet her new family once they died.

”I'm sorry... Everyone...”

————————————————

** (QuarnQueens) **

PalaceInRichmond: ANNE YOU BITCH

KittyKatherine: Oh my God oh my God oh my God please no

I<3Coffee: ANNE GET THE FUCK BACK HERE AND TALK

BasicallyOurMum: ANNIE WE CAN HELP YOU

KittyKatherine: My calls are all going to voicemail

GoldenQueen: Me too

GoldenQueen: I can't do this 

GoldenQueen: GET THE FUCK BACK HERE ANNIE PLEASE

KittyKatherine: ANNE DONT

I<3Coffee: I'm fucking driving over there 

GoldenQueen: So am I

KittyKatherine: I'm having a panic attack

BasicallyOurMum: Okay I'm calling 911 and getting an ambulance over there

PalaceInRichmond: I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I TOLD HER TO REACH OUT SHE SAID SHE WOULD SHE PROMISED

PalaceInRichmond: SHE FUCKING PROMISED

KittyKatherine: I can't 

I<3Coffee: Kitty I'm coming to your room

BasicallyOurMum: Anna I'm gonna come and calm you down okay?

PalaceInRichmond: okay...

KittyKatherine: Let's all go to the hospital

GoldenQueen: I'm on my way there

PalaceInRichmond: what, to find a dead fucking body?

I<3Coffee: ANNA

KittyKatherine:...

GoldenQueen: ANNA SHUT THE FUCK UP

PalaceInRichmond: the ambulance is what 7 minutes away from Anne's? maybe more

PalaceInRichmond: that's plenty of time to slit your wrists or hang yourself or take pills and die

PalaceInRichmond: let's just start planning the funeral now!

BasicallyOurMum: Anna I'm sure she's fine

KittyKatherine:...

I<3Coffee: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT ANNA LOOK WHAT YOU DID

PalaceInRichmond: I JUST TOLD THE TTUTH ANNE IS PROBABLY DEAD

GoldenQueen: SHUT THE FUCK UP ANNA SHE ISNT

BasicallyOurMum: Okay, we're on our way to the hospital. Catalina, how about you?

GoldenQueen: Getting in the car gtg

KittyKatherine: Ok

PalaceInRichmond: im just gonna 

PalaceInRichmond: idk Jane is driving rn

I<3Coffee: I'm sure Anne is gonna be okay

**(QuarnQueens)  
4:36 AM**

KittyKatherine: So

PalaceInRichmond: she's gonna be okay right?

GoldenQueen: It's kinda touch and go right now

KittyKatherine: Yeah

I<3Coffee: I'm bringing some McDonald's what do you guys want?

I<3Coffee: And don't say nothing y'all haven't eaten shit in a long time

KittyKatherine: I'll have a cheeseburger Happy Meal

I<3Coffee: You want a toy too?

KittyKatherine:...yes please...

GoldenQueen: I'll just have a salad and maybe have some of your guys' fries

PalaceInRichmond: I'll have uh

PalaceInRichmond: that butter chicken thing sandwich and a coke

I<3Coffee: Got ya. @BasicallyOurMum hbu?

BasicallyOurMum: I'll have Bacon, Egg, and Cheese biscuit, please.

I<3Coffee: Cool

PalaceInRichmond: you best get something too @I<3Coffee

I<3Coffee: I will I will

**(QuarnQueens)  
4:45 AM**

KittyKatherine: Do you think Anne will be okay? Really?

KittyKatherine: No lying for my sake. Just the truth.

PalaceInRichmond: the chances are slim. she wanted to die. not much we can do to stop her

BasicallyOurMum: I'm sure she'll be okay! Besides, if she doesn't... We'll still be here. We'll just support each other.

I<3Coffee: Maybe... We'll do everything to make sure she will

GoldenQueen: It's Anne. She wouldn't die even if everyone else in the world wanted her to.

GoldenQueen: Hell everyone DID want her dead and she still came back with a fucking smile on her face!

GoldenQueen: She's avoided death too many Goddamn times just to fucking choose to die

GoldenQueen: There is absolutely no FUCKING way that she's coming all this way to just lose to herself

GoldenQueen: I won't let that happen

GoldenQueen: How the Hell would that be fair?

KittyKatherine: Catherine...

GoldenQueen: I'm okay

I<3Coffee: You sure, Cath?

GoldenQueen: Yeah

BasicallyOurMum: Okay, okay...

BasicallyOurMum: Let's go over what we all know about Annie. Catherine?

GoldenQueen: She still feels guilty about what happened

GoldenQueen: Her brother getting beheaded, her stealing Henry, that whole Henry situation in general, all of that

GoldenQueen: I've told her a million times she's a good person and I forgive her but she just doesn't listen

GoldenQueen: She was having nightmares frequently for a while but after we talked to her, she started to get better

GoldenQueen: I thought she was better

GoldenQueen: I've noticed some scars on her arms and legs but she shuts down when I ask about them

KittyKatherine: Oh um

KittyKatherine: I know about that one actually 

KittyKatherine: She had been dealing with self-harm for a while usually it was just her scratching at her neck after nightmares or when she was stressed

KittyKatherine: We both did it so I wasn't that worried, everyone knew and we were working on it

KittyKatherine: But then one night I found her in the bathroom...

KittyKatherine:...cutting her arms with some kind of blade

PalaceInRichmond: oh

I<3Coffee: Oh God

PalaceInRichmond: why didn't you tell us?

KittyKatherine: She begged me not to and we talked and I thought she was stopping 

KittyKatherine: No she was stopping but then we got separated and...

KittyKarherine: She said in the letter that she was cutting every day this month because of Elizabeth

PalaceInRichmond: wait so what did everyone's letters say?

PalaceInRichmond: generalize for privacy reasons

I<3Coffee: Yeah makes sense

KittyKatherine: She told me she was sorry, to rely on Cathy, blame her not myself, and she was cutting every day this month

PalaceInRichmond: yeah she told me to blame her and she was sorry for not reaching out

GoldenQueen: She told me she was a horrible person and I deserved better

BasicallyOurMum: She said she missed Elizabeth and that she just... Couldn't do it anymore. She wanted me to take care of everyone, especially Catherine, and to let everyone take care of me, too.

I<3Coffee: She told me she missed Elizabeth, she was begging to go to Heaven, she was broken and not good enough to be a cousin to Kitty and that I was good enough for Kitty

I<3Coffee: Or close enough because Kitty deserves the world...

PalaceInRichmond: that one practice she ran out I checked on her and she said that she was fine just feeling a little overwhelmed

PalaceInRichmond: not sure I believe her now

PalaceInRichnond: why did I believe her in the first place

GoldenQueen: I don't think she's been happy for a long time. I noticed months ago and when I asked she snapped and started to pull away from me. She even stopped sleeping by me at some point. She came back, but she wasn't the same.

KittyKatherine: She snapped at me once too

I<3Coffee: I thought she was fine

BasicallyOurMum: I noticed she wasn't eating, but when I gave her food she seemed sincere and took it. She came back with an empty plate.

GoldenQueen: Well she does have a trashcan in her room and she's thrown up before

I<3Coffee: Holy shit why didn't this hit us before?

KittyKatherine: Annie... Annie is a really good actress. Just didn't think she would ever use it in this context

GoldenQueen: When she wakes up we have to help her

PalaceInRichmond: if

GoldenQueen: WHEN

PalaceInRichmond:...

PalaceInRichmond: when

BasicallyOurMum: When

KittyKatherine: When

I<3Coffee: When

GoldenQueen: When

  
**(QuarnQueens)  
 _March 24th_  
6:34 AM**

GoldenQueen: Anne is awake or semi awake

GoldenQueen: We can see her now

KittyKatherine: On my way!

PalaceInRichmond: yeah we're coming

————————————————

They were quiet.

Anna looked pissed.

Kitty looked somewhat relieved but still worried.

Cathy looked exhausted, her expression was somewhat blank.

Jane looked scared, like Anne would break any second.

Catalina looked wide-eyed and terrified. 

Anne expected that. She just didn't expect to be alive to see it.

”So?” Anna hissed, before Kit hit her shoulder and shot her a glare. Anna continued, ”You gonna talk?”

Anne looked down and pulled out her phone, ignoring their shocked looks until their phones gave a buzz and their eyes lit up with understanding.  
————————————————

**(QuarnQueens)  
 _March 24th_  
6:43 AM**

BeheadedBoleyn: hi...

GoldenQueen: Hi...

KittyKatherine: Annie

BasicallyOurMum: Anne, dear...

I<3Coffee: I'm... Glad you're alive 

PalaceInRichmond: HI?! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO FUCKING SAY

KittyKatherine: Anna please let's not do this

BasicallyOurMum: Anne, how do you feel?

PalaceInRichmond: yeah ANNE how the fuck do you feel knowing you tried to leave all of us?!

PalaceInRichmond: ”Don't blame yourself! It's all my fault!” WHAT THE FUCK ANNE THOSE WERE YOUR LAST WORDS?! A SELF HATING RANT

PalaceInRichmond: JESUS CHRIST EVEN IN YOUR LAST MOMENTS YOU HATE YOURSELF ANNE

KittyKatherine: SHUT THE FUCK UP ANNA FOR ONCE IN YOUR GODDAMN LIFE AHUT UP

GoldenQueen: YOU AREN'T HELPING ANNA 

BeheadedBoleyn: stop it please

PalaceInRichmond: WHAT ANNE?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY NOW

BeheadedBoleyn: i get it okay? u dont have to keep goinf

PalaceInRichmond: GET WHAT

PalaceInRichmond: WHAT DID YOU GET OUT OF THIS ANNE?!  
————————————————  
”That I'm a horrible fucking person and I should've stayed gone!” Anne hissed, her voice laced with the now-apparent sobs running down her face.

They all stared at her, the quiet atmosphere returning again. Her voice had cut through the air, like a blade.

”Anne...” Catherine started, her eyes welling with tears.

”Don't,” Anne glared up at them and looked down, ”Just... Don't...”  
————————————————  
(QuarnQueens)  
March 24th  
6:45 AM

PalaceInRichmond: I'm sorry Anne

PalaceInRichmond: I love you and I am so SO glad you're alive

PalaceInRichmond: please dont ever do that again okay?

PalaceInRichmond: you scared the shit out of me BECAUSE I care

I<3Coffee: Annie we all care

KittyKatherine: I was so scared you were gone, Bo

BasicallyOurMum: I thought you were dead, and I'm so glad you're alive

GoldenQueen: You aren't a horrible person 

PalaceInRichmond: this isn't your fault

KittyKatherine: We just want to help you

I<3Coffee: You deserve good things too  
————————————————  
”I-” Her voice broke and she looked down, ”I'm... So-” She hiccuped, ”So sorry-”

Catherine rushed forward and hugged Anne, ”Bo, I don't wanna be with anyone but you. Because you deserve it.”

Anne felt overwhelmed, but good. She missed this. She missed them. She missed Elizabeth...

That only made her cry more. She hugged Catherine back and sobbed, not finding the words to say anything.

Soon, they had all ran forward, and it was quiet again. Other than the muffled sobs coming from... Probably everyone.

After a bit, the others left for the day, making sure Anne was okay with it before they did. Occasionally, some of them popped in throughout the day, but most of the time Catalina and Anne were the only ones left. Anne insisted she didn't need Catherine around, but that was a lie and Catalina could tell.

”Did you mean it?” Catherine asked, after minutes of silence.

”Mean what?” Anne asked, hesitantly.

”Do you wanna get married and have kids and grow old with me?” Catherine chuckled a little.

Anne blushed and looked down, ”Y-Yeah... I do... I mean, not right now or anything, but yeah...”

Catherine smiled and nodded, ”I think I'd like that, too...”

”Really?”

”Really.”

”Nice...”

————————————————

**(QuarnQueens)  
 _March 25th_  
6:37 AM**

GoldenQueen: Soo

I<3Coffee: Uh oh 

I<3Coffee: That can't be a good ”Soo”

BeheadedBoleyn: theyre gonna disxharhw me like rn

KittyKatherine: Why?

PalaceInRichmond: tf? r you even physically healed?

BeheadedBoleyn: smth bout limited room and covid and shit

GoldenQueen: They gave us medicine and the option to put Anne in a separate mental facility 

BeheadedBoleyn: i said fuck no

BasicallyOurMum: Okay, well, all of the rooms are ready.

GoldenQueen: We're on our way 

BeheadedBoleyn: yeah

I<3Coffee: Cool

————————————————

Anne walked in, feeling physically and mentally exhausted. Kitty ran up and hugged her, ”Annie!”

She chuckled and hugged her back a little. Anne pulled away first, she didn't deserve all this affection.

Kitty looked at her and gave a small smile, ”You feel okay...?”

”Y-Yeah...” Anne nodded, ”I'm fine...”

”Bullshit!” Anna yelled from the kitchen table, earning a smack from Cathy and a soft chide from Jane.

Anna took a deep breath and looked at Anne, ”Bo, we all know that's bullshit. Can you please talk to us?”

Anne took a deep breath and whispered, ”I'm sorry...”

”You have nothing to apologize for, Annie,” Catalina smiled and tilted Anne's head up a little, ”Do you feel comfortable talking?”

”Um...” Anne bit down the urge to apologize, ”I- I don't know. I'm s-” She cut herself off, ”Not- not right now.”

”That's okay,” Cathy gave her a patient smile from the table.

Anne scanned everyone in the room, all of them, even Anna, looked concerned and nice and- and like they fucking cared.

**_They shouldn't._ **

Anne walked- no more like ran- out the living room and into the hallway, eyes scanning doors until she decided on the bathroom, shaking. She ignored the concerned yells and she slammed and locked the door.

She looked around, eyes wide and shaking, and jumped into the shower, pulling the curtain shut and curling into a ball.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ She thought as she heard a soft knock at the door.

”Annie...?” Catalina's voice drifted through the door, calming Anne for a split second before that fucking voice came back, hissing at how Anne didn't deserve her.

”Go-” hic ”A-” She took a few shaky breaths before yelling, ”Go away!”

”Annie, please...” She said, sounding desperate, ”Don't lock me out. I wanna help you.”

”You shouldn't.” Anne spat out before realizing her mistake. She silently cursed as Catalina spoke.

”Bo...”

”I-I'm so- I'm sorry...” Anne forced out between sobs, ”I sh- should- I shoul-ouldn't have- have said tha-at.”

”Hey, hey,” Catalina sounded alarmed, ”It's okay. It's okay, I swear. Just open the door and let me help you?”

Anne sniffed and looked down.

”Okay... Do you need some time alone to... To gather yourself?”

”Y-Yeah...” Anne whispered, ”Sure...”

”Just... Don't hurt yourself, okay?”

It was when she said that Anne realized she had pulled off the choker and started scratching her neck and started bleeding.

”Shit!” Anne hissed as she pushed herself up and slipped, partially due to the blood on her hands and in the tub, partially because it was too fast, and partially because she had barely just recovered from a near-death overdose.

She fell out the tub and yelled, ”FUCK ME!” as she hit her elbow just right and it sent a shot of pain throughout her whole body.

”Anne?!” Catalina yelled from outside.

Soon, Anne heard the anxious voices of the other queen. She slowly pushed herself up and flicked the light on, wincing at the brightness before looking in the mirror.

”Shit, okay-” Her eyes widened at the sight of blood so clearly on her neck and hands and arms and-

”Bo, what's wrong?” Cathy yelled, anxiously from outside.

”Nothing, don't come in!” She yelled before flicking the light off and running to the sink, washing her neck and wincing at the pain.

**_The pain you deserve._ **

”Okay, I'm gonna open the door in three seconds!” Anna yelled, ”Make yourself decent!”

”But it's locked!” Anne remembered locking the door as she scrambled to wash her choker and put it back on.

”I can pick locks, hon, it's something I'm very proud of,” Anna bragged, ”Now, 3, 2-”

”Don't turn the lights on!” Anne managed to get out before the door opened.

”1!”

She looked at them, her wet choker in her hand, tearstains streaming down her face, blood on the ground and in the tub, and around her neck.

”Okay-” She began, ”Don't say anything.”

Anna opened her mouth but Jane put a hand on her shoulder and she sighed before looking at Anne.

”I-I didn't realize I was scratc- was scratching at my- at my neck but then there w- there was blood and I trip-ipped and hit my el-elbow and I- and I was tryi-ing to fix it and I cou-ouldn't and then you guys were kn- were knocking and I panick-icked and the voices won't- they won't shut up- and I'm so so sorry!” She finished, realizing she had started crying again and clenching her fist so hard she was bleeding.

After a few seconds, Catalina walked forward and gently uncurled Anne's fists, ”Hey...”

”Hey...” 

”How about this, Anne?” Catalina tilted Anne's face up, ”You let me take care of you because it makes me feel better.”

”...Hmm?” Anne tilted her head and looked at her.

”You let me take care of you for me,” She smiled, ”Because taking care of you makes me feel better. This isn't for you, it's for me.”

”...okay...” Anne nodded, ”You take care of me... For you.”

”For me.”

”And not because I deserve it. You're doing it because you deserve it.”

”Yep.”

”Okay,” Anne gave a small smile, ”I-I might be able to do that...”

”Can I clean up your neck, Anne?” Jane asked, looking worried, ”So it doesn't get infected?”

Anne nodded and stepped back so Jane could move forward and grab some stuff. Anne paid little attention to what Jane was doing, relishing in Catalina's touch.

_**You don't deserve that.** _

_But Catherine does._

It didn't immediately make the voices stop, but at least she had an argument. At least she could say something back to them.

Anne didn't deserve affection, but Catalina did. So she would give it to her. Okay.

That worked.  
————————————————

**(QuaranQueens)  
 _March 26th_  
11:32 PM**

GoldenQueen: Anne is finally asleep

KittyKatherine: Oh fuck yeah

BasicallyOurMum: Kat.

KittyKatherine: Oh frick yeah

PalaceInRichmond: how is she doing

GoldenQueen: She's mumbled occasionally and moves, but she seems relatively okay.

I<3Coffee: So she is banned from her phone for a bit right?

KittyKatherine: Wait why?

GoldenQueen: She doesn't need to be staring at any screens for a while I'm worried it'll strain her eyes or something 

PalaceInRichmond: makes sense

KittyKatherine: Oh okay cool

BasicallyOurMum: So, now what?

PalaceInRichmond: hold on

**(Helping Anne)  
 _March 26th_  
11:39 PM**

PalaceInRichmond: continue here

GoldenQueen: I think we should just... Be there for her

KittyKatherine: And maybe keep blades and sharp objects out of reach for a bit

I<3Coffee: Or at least a little more hidden

KittyKatherine: Yeah

GoldenQueen: Yeah that makes sense

BasicallyOurMum: Anna and I will do that first thing tomorrow!

GoldenQueen: Shit she's like 

KittyKatherine: Ahhh what???

GoldenQueen: Gimme a sec she's crying 

I<3Coffee: What

BasicallyOurMum: Oh no, is she okay?

PalaceInRichmond: bitch don't cliffhanger us

GoldenQueen: I SAID ”Gimme a sec” OKAY

PalaceInRichmond: >:(

KittyKatherine: Mmmm... I'm worried...

I<3Coffee: I can tell by the way you're shifting on the couch, Kitty

KittyKatherine: Sorry!

I<3Coffee: Nah it's fine

BasicallyOurMum: I'm worried, too...

**11:54 PM**

PalaceInRichmond: okay Catherine you're doing a shitty job

KittyKatherine: I mean

KittyKatherine: No offense but Catherine yeah like

I<3Coffee: Kit and I can hear her crying from the couch

KittyKatherine: It's very worrying

BasicallyOurMum: Should we come up there, Catherine?

GoldenQueen: Okay look

PalaceInRichmond: she just screamed

KittyKatherine: Oh no

GoldenQueen: I'm trying but

GoldenQueen: I can't...

GoldenQueen: She won't let me touch her so I'm trying to sing and talk but it isn't working

GoldenQueen: This doesn't seem like a normal nightmare

PalaceInRichmond: bitch wake her up or some shit??

I<3Coffee: This is probably a PTSD thing? Like reliving and shit?

KittyKatherine: How informative

I<3Coffee: Idk I'm tired

PalaceInRichmond: you're always tired though

I<3Coffee: Mean

BasicallyOurMum: Catherine, do you need help? 

KittyKatherine: JESUS CHRIST CATHERINE

GoldenQueen: SHIT SOMEONE COME UPSTAIRS RIGHT NOW FUCKING DO IT COME ON

PalaceInRichmond: OH SHIT I'M HERE

KittyKatherine: OMW

PalaceInRichmond: _[Three-second long video of Anne pushing Catherine away from her while on the bed. She look panicked and her eyes are closed while she yells in French.]_

BasicallyOurMum: Oh, no.

I<3Coffee: JANE GET UP HERE

BasicallyOurMum: I’M COMING!  
————————————————  
Kat jumped onto Anne and started forcibly hugging her, trying to get her to stop moving. 

Cathy ran over and helped to get Anne in a sitting position and help restrain her. This caused Kitty to shift to the left side of Anne while Cathy stayed on the right side.

Catherine grabbed Anne's hands to stop her from digging her nails into them.

Anna tried to get Anne's legs still, so she stopped kicking and couldn't start running around again.

Jane was trying to calm her down, despite Cathy saying it wouldn't work. She started to sing a lullaby, softly. Though it was mostly drowned out by Anne screaming, they appreciated it.

Of course, Anne unintentionally gave them all bruises and scratches. She was screaming and crying and lashing out. They were relatively light and it only took around twenty seconds for her to go still before waking up.

The first thing Anne saw when she came too was the other Queens staring at her, looking like they had just been wrestling or something. They had some red marks and scratches that looked like they would turn into bruises, their hair was frizzled and messed up. They had wide eyes and were breathing heavily.

”The fuck happened?” She looked at them as they all stood up, Catalina hesitantly grabbing Anne.

”She doesn't remember,” Anna whispered, looking fascinated and slightly impressed.

”I told you guys,” Cathy muttered and shot them all looks, ”She won't remember.”

”Won't remember wh-” Anne stiffened and scanned them all one more time.

She stepped away from Catalina and whispered, horrified, ”Did I do this?”

Their faces said it all.

”F-Fuck, I-” She started shaking and stepped further away, ”I hurt you. I c-can't- I hurt you!”

”Anne, you didn't mean to-” Cathy began, pulling her phone out as if to show her something, but Anne couldn't. 

”I ALWAYS DON'T MEAN TO, HUH?!” She glared at them, ”I HURT YOU GUYS UNINTENTIONALLY ALL THE TIME LATELY!”

Catalina winced, ”Bo, wait a second-”

”Whether it be slashing my arms up, my shitty pranks, stealing your husbands, snapping at you, trying to kill myself, or whatever the FUCK this is,” Anne gestured to the scene, ”I'm just hurting you guys, right?!”

”Annie, this wasn't your fault,” Kitty stepped forward and grabbed Anne's wrist, ”What do you remember from before this?”

”I-” Anne blinked, ”I went to sleep... And now I'm here.” She was confused by the question, ”Why- How is that relevant?”

”You probably had a panic attack, Annie,” Jane sighed and only then did Anne realize that Kitty had pulled her closer to the group.

”A...” She stopped and looked down, ”A what? I was sleeping.”

”I'm not sure,” Cathy looked down, ”It seems like reliving a memory. I'll look into it more.”

Anne sighed as Jane softly lead her to the bathroom, ”I'm sorry, this is- I'm just sorry. For all of this. It's a lot.”

”There's no reason to be,” Catalina replied, patiently.

”There is,” Anne huffed as Jane nudged her into a chair and unclicked Anne's choker, after Anne gave her a small nod.

”You can't control the night panic attacks or PTSD,” Kat tilted her head, ”Not really.”

”I can control everything else,” Anne mumbled, angrily, ”But I don't.”

”But can you?” Anna looked at her, ”I mean... You didn't choose to get with Henry, you didn't choose to get beheaded, get depression, and most of your ’choices’ were influenced by things out of your control.”

Anne just shrugged as Jane, once again, applied bandages to her neck.

”You know we love you, right, Annie?” Kat asked, hesitantly.

Anne just gave another shrug, earning a frown from Kat.

”Well, we do,” Kat walked over and smiled, ”Do you think you're gonna go back to sleep?”

”Definitely not,” Anne spat, ”I don't think I'll ever sleep after this shitty night.”

”Well, Kit and I were watching a movie before... All this.” Cathy waved her hand, ”Wanna join?”

”Ooh, movie night!” Anna grinned and jumped up, ”We can get popcorn!”

”I don't know...” Anne mumbled, biting back the, ’You guys should just do it without me, I'll ruin it.’

”Come on, Annie.” Catalina leaned over and hugged her, ”For me?”

Anne paused and then nodded, ”Okay sure.”  
————————————————  
 **(QuaranQueens)  
 _March 27th_  
3:23 AM**

KittyKatherine: _[Image of Catherine curled up with Anne on the couch as they sleep. There's a blanket draped over them.]_

KittyKatherine: 💚💛

BasicallyOurMum: Aww!

PalaceInRichmond: omg they're so cute

I<3Coffee: Themmmm

KittyKatherine: Let's leave them alone

PalaceInRichmond: yeah let's all go to our rooms

BasicallyOurMum: Yeah, okay. Good night!

KittyKatherine: Nighty night!

PalaceInRichmond: gn

I<3Coffee: Goodnight, guys

**(QuaranQueens)  
 _March 27th_  
7:34 AM**

BeheadedBoleyn: tf guys why r u guys taking pictures of catalina and i 

PalaceInRichmond: why do you have your phone

GoldenQueen: ANNE

KittyKatherine: Oof

I<3Coffee: F in the that for Anne

BeheadedBoleyn: dont u dare f in the chat

KittyKatherine:...

KittyKatherine: F

I<3Coffee: F

PalaceInRichmond: f

GoldenQueen: I told you not to go on your phone Bo

BeheadedBoleyn: BUT WHYYYY

GoldenQueen: I don't want you to hurt yourself

BeheadedBoleyn: i mean... too late

BasicallyOurMum: Oh.

GoldenQueen: Poor choice of words on my part

KittyKatherine: Yikes

GoldenQueen: I don't want you to strain your eyes by staring at too many screens

BeheadedBoleyn: last night we literally watched tv for like 3 hours

GoldenQueen: That was different 

BeheadedBoleyn: do i need to have a mental breakdown to get my privileges now

KittyKatherine: Oop-

PalaceInRichmond: why has no one taken her phone yet

GoldenQueen: Anne where are you?

BeheadedBoleyn: hiding

BasicallyOurMum: Why?

BeheadedBoleyn: many reasons

I<3Coffee: You know we won't take your phone if it bugs you that much

GoldenQueen: You can't be on it all day but...

GoldenQueen: 2 hours a day

BeheadedBoleyn: all hours

KittyKatherine: Four hours

I<3Coffee: Annie where are you

BeheadedBoleyn: hiding

I<3Coffee: Okay were you by any chances in the bathroom today?

BeheadedBoleyn:... maybe...

I<3Coffee: Is this another reason you're hiding?

BeheadedBoleyn: .

KittyKatherine: Wait what's in the bathroom?

GoldenQueen: Bo, please come out

I<3Coffee: Blood and bloody paper towels and stuff. Not a lot, but enough to be concerning.

KittyKatherine: Annie?

BasicallyOurMum: Annie, did you do that to yourself?

BeheadedBoleyn: .

PalaceInRichmond: Anne please talk to us

BeheadedBoleyn: i dint wanna talk

BeheadedBoleyn: thats why im hiding 

BasicallyOurMum: You don't have to talk, but can you let us help you?

GoldenQueen: Please, Bo?

GoldenQueen: For me?

BeheadedBoleyn: no

BeheadedBoleyn: m sorry

KittyKatherine: Annie, please

I<3Coffee: Are you at least stopping the bleeding?

BeheadedBoleyn: im sorry i shouldnt have texted

PalaceInRichmond: come on Anne

GoldenQueen: Okay okay how about

GoldenQueen: ”.” means no ”..” means yes ”...” means I don't know

KittyKatherine: Can you do that, Annie?

BeheadedBoleyn: ..

PalaceInRichmond: are you still bleeding?

BeheadedBoleyn: ..

BasicallyOurMum: Are you gonna come out soon?

BeheadedBoleyn: ...

KittyKatherine: Did you hurt yourself?

BeheadedBoleyn: ..

I<3Coffee: Was it on purpose?

BeheadedBoleyn: mm

BeheadedBoleyn: ..

GoldenQueen: We aren't mad

BasicallyOurMum: No, we're not mad! Please, just come out so we can help you.

KittyKatherine: Yeah, Annie, please

BeheadedBoleyn: as fun as that sounds

BeheadedBoleyn: i have a problem

PalaceInRichmond: no shit now get out so we can help you

BeheadedBoleyn: i uhh... literallycanr

KittyKatherine: Anne

BeheadedBoleyn: mm

KittyKatherine: Annie, are you inside the house?

BeheadedBoleyn: .

GoldenQueen: WHERE ARE YOU

BadicallyOurMum: Annie, no.

I<3Coffee: Shit

BeheadedBoleyn: idk

BeheadedBoleyn: i ran out of the house after grabbing my phone and a mask an ive been hiding in an alley somewhere so no one sees me

GoldenQueen: Anne, I'm gonna find you

BeheadedBoleyn: shit i can see that huge forest park

I<3Coffee: Go there

BeheadedBoleyn: oh god im running shit i hate this why are people outside 

PalaceInRichmond: we're on our way

BasicallyOurMum: Don't worry, we'll be there soon, Annie!

BeheadedBoleyn: i hate everything

BeheadedBoleyn: im sorry this is a lot of trouble im putting you guys throuhj

BeheadedBoleyn: u guys donr have to come i can figure it our myself

GoldenQueen: Bo, you're bleeding and in pajamas and presumably no shoes

KittyKatherine: I'm surprised you haven't been arrested already

I<3Coffee: Plus we love you and will do anything for you

BasicallyOurMum: Yeah! Annie, we all love you a lot. You're our family, and we're gonna take care of you.

GoldenQueen: Yeah whether you like it or not

BeheadedBoleyn: thanks

KittyKatherine: Now where are you?

BeheadedBoleyn: near that little clear center patch

I<3Coffee: Okay cool

PalaceInRichmond: we're coming

**(QuaranQueens)  
8:02 AM**

PalaceInRichmond: where are you

BeheadedBoleyn: sitting in the center patch thing and trying to stop the bleeding

KittyKatherine: I'm like looking around you aren't here 

GoldenQueen: Wait

BasicallyOurMum: How many clearings are there?

BeheadedBoleyn:...

I<3Coffee: Shit

BeheadedBoleyn: just stay there ill find it

GoldenQueen: No, don't worry, we're looking

BeheadedBoleyn: im sorry I'm just causing problems and being annoying

KittyKatherine: Wait wait wait Annie

PalaceInRichmond: hold on

BeheadedBoleyn: you guys should go home its fine ill figure it out okay

BasicallyOurMum: Anne, no.

I<3Coffee: Bo we are going to come and get you and all go home and relax

BeheadedBoleyn: im sorry i left

GoldenQueen: That's okay Bo

GoldenQueen: We're working on it

KittyKatharine: Yeah we're all here for you!

BeheadedBoleyn: you shouldnt this is all my fault 

PalaceInRichmond: Verführerin, hon, I love you but shut up we're helping you and it isn't your fault for being depressed and mentally unstable

I<3Coffee: THAT'S how that's spelled?

PalaceInRichmond: ye

BasicallyOurMum: Anne, we're all here for you because we want to. You aren't forcing us to do anything or being a burden.

KittyKatherine: Now let us help you

BeheadedBoleyn: k...

GoldenQueen: Anne can you send a picture of something unique in your area?

BeheadedBoleyn: theres just trees and the clearing

BeheadedBoleyn: im sorry

GoldenQueen: You have nothing to be sorry for

BeheadedBoleyn: mm

KittyKatherine: Ooh ooh Annie!

BeheadedBoleyn: oh fuck finally kitty

PalaceInRichmond: you found each other?

BasicallyOurMum: Oh! I see Anne and Kitty.

GoldenQueen: Head back to the car then?

BeheadedBoleyn: yeah  
————————————————  
Anne collapsed on her bed, exhausted. Jane had bandaged her up, again, and Anna asked some questions that she avoided.

They eventually let her go to her room and Catherine joined her, a concerned look on her face.

”You okay?” Catherine asked, sitting on the bed.

Anne shook her head and whispered, ”Tell me you want me.”

”I want you, Anne Boleyn,” Catherine smiled and laid down, wrapping Anne around her, ”I love you. Being around you makes me happy.”

Anne shifted closer to Catherine, ”Do you mean it?”

”Always, Bo.”

”I don't understand why,” Anne looked down, tears forming in her eyes, ”I... I don't enjoy being around me.”

”Why not?” Catherine asked, softly.

”I don't know,” Anne closed her eyes, ”I don't know. But I don't think I like myself, Catherine.”

”Is that why you cut?” Catherine pulled her closer.

”Partially,” Anne admitted, ”I don't deserve good things, Catherine. So that means I deserve bad things and feeling harm is a bad thing. I also want to feel something, sometimes. I don't know. Remind me where I am, who I am. It's hard to explain.”

”Why don't you think you deserve good things?” Catherine asked, ”Why do you think you deserve bad things?”

”I did a lot of bad things,” Anne rolled on her back, Catherine nudging to accompany the shift, ”I hurt a lot of people. It seems to be all I do lately.”

”Anne-” Catherine began, but Anne cut her off.

”And the worst part is I wanna do it again.”

”What?” Catherine looked at her and sat up.

Anne slowly sat up and whispered, ”I want to do it again. I want to kill myself. Even though I know it'll hurt all of you.”

”Bo, why do you want to die so bad?” Catherine grabbed her hand.

Anne looked at her tears streaming down her face, ”I just want it all to stop, Catalina.”

Catherine immediately hugged her, Anne shaking with sobs. Catherine whispered to her until she calmed down and they both pulled away.

”I-I'm sorry...” Anne whispered, ”I'm so sorry... Everything just... Hasn't been good recently.”

”I know,” Catherine gave a small smile and wiped Anne's face, ”But it's okay. It'll be okay soon. I promise, I'll make it okay. But only if you promise you'll let us help you.”

”I-” Anne paused and swallowed, thinking of the promises she broke before.

She promised Anna she would talk to her.

She promised Kitty she wouldn't cut.

She promised Cathy she would tell her if she was struggling about Elizabeth.

She promised Jane that she would be at the house with them on March 24th.

She promised Catherine she didn't hate herself.

But that was before. Not too long ago, if Anne was being honest. But she really wanted to get better this time. 

So she looked at Catalina, this beautiful, amazing woman who loved her for some reason, and smiled.

”I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anne has help! She's not okay, but she's on the road to recovery!
> 
> Also, don't ask how the isolation worked, it was a plot tool.


End file.
